Piyamada Sailor
by lunasollunit
Summary: Las chicas deciden hacer una piyamada. Que es lo peor que podría suceder en esta, bueno ademas de unos cuantos sustos y terror.


Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

Un día como cualquier otro, nuestras sailor favoritas disfrutaban de una piyamada para festejar el día de muertos. Después de disfrutar algunas películas y de los deliciosos bocadillos que preparo la sailor del trueno, A la protectora del planeta venus se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno que tal si ahora contamos historias de terror para dar un verdadero ambiente a piyamada y además es día de muertos no podemos quedarnos así.

-AAAAAYYYYY NOOOO. -Contesta una chica rubia nada más ni nada menos que la princesa de la luna. -No, que miedo.

-Hay Serena tonta, no seas miedosa. Pobre de Darién que tiene que soportarte.

-No me molestes Reí, déjame en paz.

-Sí, contemos historias de terror, no te preocupes serena recuerda que no estarás sola -le recuerda lita.

-¡Yo empiezo! -Dijo mina -Bueno esta es la historia de Maria sangrienta o Verónica. La leyenda dice que Verónica era una chica que en una piyamada en una antigua casa, animada por sus amigas practico espiritismo, ella se burlaba de los espíritus pues no creía en ellos y por esa razón decidieron castigarla. Cuando se levantó para irse una silla llego de la nada... Y la mato. -Pausa gramática por parte de mina. -Desde ese momento si dices el nombre de Verónica nueve veces frente un espejo ella se aparece... Y te asesinara.

Mina que desde hace rato se había levantado y se había puesto cercas del interruptor del foco, apago la luz. Lo cual ocasiono los gritos de todas las otras sailors, incluido Artemis, y la risa de Mina.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Debieron ver sus caras. -Dice mientras prende la luz de nuevo.

-¡MINA, COMO TE ATREVEZ! -Grita Reí enojada -Casi nos matas del susto.

-Solo era una broma. Artemis, Luna no me digan que se asustaron.

-Yo no, el tonto de Artemis sí. -Contesta Luna- También Serena.

-No es justo -Dice sollozando Serena. -Me asuste muuucho

-Vamos Serena solo fue una broma, no te preocupes -La calma Lita- todos nos asustamos, inclusive Amy. ¿Verdad?

-Si -Contesta la peli azul.

-Bien, yo quiero contar una historia –Dice la castaña. –Esta es una de las leyendas urbanas más conocidas aquí en Japón, es del anuncio maldito de kleenex, ya saben la marca de pañuelos de papel. Bueno ese anuncio salió al aire en 1985, se cuenta este anuncio esta maldito pues todas las personas que participaron en este anuncio murieron y de formas dolorosas. El anuncio es demasiado inquietante y se dice que si vez el anuncio original a las 12:00 de la noche tú también quedaras maldita. Saben es muy entendible que crean que es maldito porque el anuncio es aterrador y la música de fondo aunque tiene una linda letra suena terrorífica. –Dice Lita tarareando una canción un poco perturbadora.

-No, Lita, deja de tararear.

-Ok, ok, ya me callo. Pero sinceramente no veo el terror, la actriz que sale aun sigue viva y ha hecho demasiadas películas.

-Bueno me toca contar una historia -Habla Rei -Hace muchos años en el bosque que esta junto a este templo, una muchacha que intentaba escapar de su novio enojado que la había encontrado con su mejor amigo, intento correr y escapar pero no lo logro... murió cuando este la atrapo. Se dice que en las noches de tormenta el espíritu del muchacho aun busca venganza y busca a su novia.

Algunas chicas han desaparecido en este bosque y las han encontrado muertas en un terrible estado, todas ellas tenían unas cosas en común: eran rubias, cabello muy largo y ojos azul claro

Ante esta declaración Serena se tapa los oídos para no escuchar.

-En este momento siento una energía muy poderosa.

Un rayo seguido de un muy fuerte trueno hizo que la luz se fuera y otro rayo que le siguió alumbro la sombra de un hombre fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Rei. Lo que volvió a ocasionar los gritos de todos los presentes y el hombre de afuera al ver esto abrió la puerta descubriendo su identidad.

-¡DARIEN!

-se encuentran bien que paso. -Pregunta asustado y muy mojado por la fuerte tormenta.

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACERNOS ESTO. -dice una muy enojada Rei.

-Que yo no... Pensé que estaban en problemas.

-Darién nos distes un susto de muerte. -Dice Amy -Mira como esta serena.

Todos voltean a ver a la rubia mencionada que se encuentra mas palida de lo normal y en estado de shock.

-Serena, princesa estas bien?. -dice Darien agarrando a Serena de los hombros.

-¡Ah, mo me mates porfavor! soy muy joven para morir así, ni siquiera se aun manejar. -Dice Serena con los ojos cerrados.

-Princesa soy yo.

-DARIEN!-dice la rubia mientras abraza a su novio casi asfixiandolo.

-Serena tonta suelta a Darién.

-Nooooo.

-¡Serena! -Gritan todas las chicas a la vez.

-Ya, ya. Darién ¿de dónde vienes, que haces aquí?

-Bueno venia de la casa de Andrew cuando comenzó a llover más fuerte. Cuando estaba cercas de aquí mi coche se apagó y no quiso volver a ponerse en marcha y como no podía pasar toda la noche ahí, decidí venir aquí al templo.

-Eso explica muchas cosas pero... ¿Por qué aquí?, con rei que era tu exnovia.

-¡Mina! No ayudas.

-Ok, ok, me callo.

Después de tan aterradora y divertida piyamada, el sueño pudo con ellas tota. Son unas sailors scots que pueden con todos los enemigos, vivos o muertos.

**Hola de nuevo mundo. Bueno aquí les dejo el especial de Halloween que les prometí. Las historias que aparecen aquí son de verdad menos la que cuenta Rei del novio fantasma pues esa la invente yo. Espero que les allá gustado y pues que tengan un feliz día de muertos y Halloween. **

**Que la suerte de la luna los acompañe. **_**Lunasollunit.**_


End file.
